1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable crib for a sofa and more particularly pertains to forming a crib mountable to cushions of a sofa with a portable crib for a sofa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable cribs is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable cribs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of folding into a compact self-supported unit are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,285 to Fetters discloses a portable collapsible baby crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,004 to Kessel discloses a folding portable crib.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 316,339 to Taylor discloses the ornamental design for a portable collapsible crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,953 to Fetters discloses a portable collapsible baby crib.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 294,894 to D'Arcy et al. discloses the ornamental design for a portable crib.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable crib for a sofa for forming a crib mountable to cushions of a sofa.
In this respect, the portable crib for a sofa according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming a crib mountable to cushions of a sofa.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable crib for a sofa which can be used for forming a crib mountable to cushions of a sofa. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.